Maid Doll
by CynthiaTheButton
Summary: When Joey was 10 her life went downhill . The fighting with her parents and her sister being blind , she didn't know who to stay loyal to. After being beat up and abused , she is taken to a household company to train as a maid and in return she is offered a home and education After 10 years she is called to a maid in the Kaiba mansion, In the process will love bloom? Genderbend


Maid masters

Joey Wheeler was always an innocent , caring , loyal to her family . One day everything goes down hill after a car accident happen, leading to her sister Serenity blind her parents ended up divorced and father ended up abusing her . Putting up bad girl mask Joey tried to hide , but after a beating from her father she packs up and leaves . Now after working and living in household company were they take in girls and teach them how to clean For 10 years . Until one day Joey is called to pack up her stuff and work for the Kaiba Mansion . But will it be easy ? Genderbend

It was one day that it decided to go downhill. If my dad did not drank alcohol and my mom wasn't a cheater then everything could have been fine . Sadly no . My sister ended blind and dad a total drunk head . My mom took my sister Serenity and abandon me because, 'I look Like my father that it brings bad memories when she looks at me 'excuse .

My name is Joey Wheeler and well not much has happen in my life . I try working hard and studying to keep my grades up , but right now I just don't feel like it . Don't get me wrong . I like studying , it keeps me off mind of what is happening and it motivates me into being a chef one day since I love food but right now I am just laying on the floor . Blood tickling me from my mouth and another rib being broken .

"YOU PIECE OFF S***!"

Do you hear that ? That's my dad . Isn't he lovely ...phssss ! yeah right .

"YOUR THE BIGGEST OF MY MISTAKE ! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER !"

Actually he means hitting that car and ever getting close to alcohol and making mom cheat on you . Oh! and Serenity for being blind since you were the one behind the wheel and drinking for , which caused a car accident .

"Am leaving , clean this mess up and go get me some more beer!"

Stupid old man .

* * *

><p>The front door slammed shut . Joey was on hallway floor bleeding and kinda closing her eyes. Everything was silent until a knock was heard . It knocked again until the door opened .<p>

"Joey are you here ?" Soft foot steps were heard . Joey tried to speck up but she felt her breathing getting heavy.

"Oh dear ! Joey !" A woman got on her knees . Grabbing Joey wrist to feel her pulse . "Oh gosh am calling the cops , hang in there Joey !"

* * *

><p>This woman you see here is Ruri. She is my neighbor next door from on my apartment floor . She feeds me and is teaches me how to cook . I thought she went out on vacation? Why is she doing here ?<p>

"Yes , her name ? Joey Wheeler . 10 years old . I jus-"

I heard my name being called . Am I in trouble ?

"Ok then thank you very much "

Am not sure whats happening now but when I heard multiple foot steps coming from my door . I suddenly felt some one hand touching my ribs . Even with a tiny touch it hurt a lot .

"Ok be gentle on her ? On the count to three. "

Huh? Whats happening ?

"1"

"2"

"3"

"AHHHH" I screamed in pain . My whole body hurt , as I was put into one does portable beds from abulance that they put in people.

"shhh it's ok , you just rest ." I was in those masks and suddenly I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a big head ache when I notice that I was in a hospital bed . What happen anyway ? Why am I here ?<p>

The door open and closed . A woman with strawberry blonde and pretty blue eye walked in and sat on the side of Joey's bed . She was wearing a purple dress that looked super expensive .

"Hello my names is Cecilia . It is very nice to meet you ."Cecilia smiled brightly .

"Hi ...Who are you ?" Joey question .

"I have proposition for you "

"What is it ?"Joey's curious instinct kicked in.

"If you would like to move in our household company ."

"Household company ... your not going to abuse me right ?"

"Of course not ! Look honey , in our company we take in girls and boys and train them to be butlers and maid . I return we offer you a home and education" Cecilia took a piece of her hair ."You such pretty hair by the way . Its a beautiful shade of blonde . Almost golden" Cecilia kept playing with .'_Almost like a golden_ _lab heheh'_

" I don't know ...what about my dad ?"

"Your dad? I don't know . But since you were abuse we wanted to see if me and my husband can take you in?"Cecilia paused for minute until she spoke again ."But if you don't want to then it's fine . There are other people who would want to adopt you so... "

"Take me in " Joey spat . Cecilia eyes widen ."You mean -

"I want to take in . It will be perfect , and since am being trained as maid I can cook ! Which might lead to being a chef one day !" Joey mused out loud . Cecilia let out a giggle .

"Ok then , I'll be right back then . " Cecilia stood up from the bed and walked out .

" Wait what am I doing ? What if she is acting sweetly to abuse me ?!"

After a few minutes Cecilia walked in with papers in her hand ."

"Welcome to the family Joey ! I kept your last name the same if that's ok."

"That cool" Joey eyes went wide when Cecilia pull her into a big hug.

Joey smiled. She felt safe once she was hugged . Boy ! she hasn't been hugged in a _long _time .

* * *

><p>Le DONE !<p>

Ok you guys so I decided to make another story with puppyshipping .

I was thinking that in every story I make I could add a Yuri couple . This time it will be puzzle shipping .

Here are the shippings that I will include .

Yuri puzzleshipping

Tendershipping / Genderbend Yami Bakura . ( Bakura and Ryou into already couple in this story )

Bronzeshipping /Genderbend Marik (I will change Yami Marik's name in to Mariku so you guys wont get confused )

I will insert myself in my story just so you guys know . What ever back story I give myself is not real meaning what age or country I come from is **Fake **

Happy Reading ! Please review , I would like to hear your opinions ! Maybe I could give you a shout out !

Ge Bye Bye !


End file.
